Maître chanteur
by Sterenig
Summary: Un plan, une liste, du chantage... Mais que mijote donc Severus ?


Toujours rien à moi, toujours pas de sous avec.

* * *

Déjà trois de faits

_Déjà la moitié de fait. _

Severus Snape marchait à longs pas rapides dans les couloirs sombres en direction du bureau du Directeur. En faisant le point sur la situation, il se frottait les mains et ricanait. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'un élève le surprenne dans de si bonnes dispositions.

D'abord Trelawney. Ca n'avait pas été difficile, la vielle sauterelle ne peut pas se passer du mélange de résine d'encens personnalisé ni du produit de nettoyage spécial cristal que je lui prépare sur mesure.

Elle avait cédé, bien sûr, après quelques cris stridents, jérémiades sur son Œil intérieur qui ne pourrait pas s'ouvrir correctement, ou quelque absurdité de la sorte. L'attitude ferme qu'il avait manifesté avait transformé ses glapissements en de petits couinements et il avait finalement obtenu une reddition pleine et entière.

Flitwick n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre non plus. Il l'avait menacé de lui couper l'approvisionnement en poudre d'ailes de billiwigs.

_Le pauvre vieillard en avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis le temps que Dumbledore lui conseille de se faire désintoxiquer, aussi, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. On n'ajoute pas des produits réglementés et réservés aux maîtres de potion dans son tabac à pipe sans en payer les conséquences un jour._

Les mains tremblantes, il l'avait supplié et avait juré de suivre ses consignes.

Poppy avait eu beau tenter de le culpabiliser, il avait refusé de continuer à préparer le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie.

_C'était dans la fiche de poste de la médisorcière de Poudlard, bon sang ! C'est un service que je lui fais en l'approvisionnant, pas un dû ! Quant au bien-être des élèves, franchement il n'y a que Poppy pour penser que ça puisse constituer un moyen de pression pour me faire changer d'avis._

La culpabilité était revenue dans la figure de la pauvre femme comme un cognard au galop. Elle aussi avait accepté.

Hagrid n'avait pas résisté à la menace d'un empoisonnement _accidentel_ de sa nouvelle cargaison de Povrebines si le maître de potions avait l'esprit occupé en préparant leurs vaccins.

Lupin avait pâli à l'annonce que l'emploi du temps surchargé qu'occasionnerait son refus ne permettrait plus de préparer sa potion Tue-Loup.

Chourave s'était tordu les mains de désespoir devant la perspective que sa tentacula vénéneuse ne se remette pas de l'erreur malencontreuse qu'il avait commise au moment de préparer l'élixir nourrissant qu'il lui fournissait gracieusement tous les mois.

Vraiment, Pomona, je ne comprends pas comment le venin d'acromantula s'est retrouvé dans le bocal de sang de salamandre. Quel dommage que mes autres obligations ne me permettent pas de préparer l'antipoison ! Mais rassurez-vous, les élèves seront punis !

Bibine avait bien essayé de l'étrangler quand il avait parlé de la priver de la potion anti-gueule de bois adaptée qu'il lui préparait. Quel dommage que la potion commune ne marche pas quand on a du sang de Vily ! Elle n'avait qu'à prendre ses précautions, avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans les soirées « un payé un gratuit » sponsorisées par Ogden à la Tête de Sanglier.

De toutes façons, elle peut commander la version modifiée auprès d'un maître de potion patenté, et payer la petite fortune qui va avec. Ou éviter les gueules de bois du vendredi soir avec Babblings et Burbage.

Les suivantes sur la liste étaient d'ailleurs Burbage et Babblings. Comme Severus était un homme plein de ressources, il avait déjà pensé à mettre en jeu la potion qu'il leur avait promise. Si les deux lesbiennes voulaient concevoir un enfant ensemble, la potion était indispensable et il faudrait qu'elles coopèrent. _Pas de souci pour les convaincre que demander à un autre maître de potion ne leur rapporterait qu'un petit tour devant le Magenmagot et beaucoup d'ennuis. Ou un voyage à l'étranger et beaucoup, beaucoup, de gallions. _

Pas de problème insurmontable pour Minerva : plusieurs année auparavant elle avait obtenu à force de cajoleries qu'il la remplace pour la moitié de ses rondes de nuit. _Comme si j'allais la croire quand elle essaie de me faire avaler que c'est pour me faire plaisir ! Tout ça pour aller se vautrer dans l'herbe sous sa forme de chat et bouffer des mulots !_

Le privilège serait fermement révoqué sauf coopération de la part de l'écossaise.

Rusard sombrerait dans la dépression s'il arrêtait de donner des retenues avec lui. On ne pouvait pas priver un homme de 75 de son seul plaisir sans de sérieuses conséquences sur son mental.

La bibliothécaire allait grincer des dents mais elle ne pourrait pas résister à la menace de signer des autorisations d'accès à la Réserve à tous les élèves qui le demanderaient. _Voyons, Irma, ils sont là pour apprendre, non ? Il ne faudrait tout de même pas priver ceux qui ont soif de connaissance, c'est si rare !_

Bien sûr, si la vieille renâclait il menacerait de mentionner le rayon « Magie sexuelle », qui se trouvait dans la dite Réserve. Devant les sixième années.

Septima Vector lui devait une faveur pour la fois où il l'avait trouvée ivre, à danser à moitié nue sur les tables d'un lupanar et ramenée discrètement à Poudlard. Il avait soigneusement gardé l'oblitération de la mémoire des sorciers présents pour un prochain chantage.

Aurora serait la seule pour laquelle la menace ne serait pas nécessaire. _Enfin, pas trop. Après tout, je ne lui demande que de dire la vérité ! Et je suis bien meilleur que son mari en sortilèges de combat. Et au lit. Elle, elle ne saurait pas lancer un Stupéfix si sa vie en dépendait. Je le sais. Son mari le sait. Elle le sait. Si le cocu s'en prend à quelqu'un, ce sera à elle et pas à moi. Et je peux toujours lui promettre de remettre ça si elle a besoin d'un petit encouragement. _

Restait Dumbledore. Malgré une attention de tous les instants, le Directeur de Serpentard n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un moyen de pression sur le vieux sorcier. A part le priver de bonbons au citron, mais il ne voyait pas comment. De plus, Severus s'en fichait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de faire chanter Albus. Il n'avait qu'à emprunter aux Griffondors leur insupportable manie d'aller droit au but, pour parvenir à ses fins. Arrivé devant l'escalier, il énonça, « Beignet de doxy. »

Dumbledore paraissait toujours aussi enthousiaste de le voir.

« Ah, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Une tasse de thé ? Asseyez-vous donc !»

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, soupira et lança son plan de bataille pendant que le Directeur servait deux tasses d'Earl Grey.

« Albus, je tiens la moitié du personnel de cette noble institution par la menace. L'autre moitié sera contrainte par le chantage d'ici demain, même heure. Vous êtes la dernière pièce à placer sur l'échiquier avant que je ne lance l'assaut. »

Albus posa la théière et jeta un regard étincelant au sorcier. Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit une tasse.

« Mon garçon, cette franchise soudaine me fait dresser l'oreille ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez derrière la tête, mais je sens que ça pourrait être stimulant. »

« Je vais convaincre le personnel de donner une image de moi positive au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voire une image plus que positive. Une image séduisante. »

Dumbledore partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Voyons, Severus, Vous savez très bien que je n'arrête pas de chanter vos louanges à Miss Granger ! »

Le vieil homme le fixa par dessus ses lunettes.

« Mais peut-être que ce ne sont pas vos talents en potion qu'il faudrait que je lui vante. N'est-ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête, pas complètement à l'aise malgré tout d'avouer à son mentor son attirance pour son ancienne étudiante.

Albus posa sa tasse et tapa sur l'épaule du sorcier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Bien ! Entre vos méthodes malhonnêtes de Serpentard et mes techniques raffinées d'entremetteur, je vous garantis Hermione dans votre lit avant les vacances de Noël. Commencez à penser à quelque chose pour me remercier, Severus ! »

Un peu plus d'un mois après, Hermione Granger se réveilla dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens. Severus la regardait, accoudé sur l'oreiller. Elle s'étira avant de le questionner.

« C'était un complot de tous les professeurs ? »

« Non. »

Elle tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu les as payés ? »

« Non. »

« Quelqu'un avait fait un pari ? »

« Non. »

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Severus Snape, je ne peux pas croire que tous les adultes présents dans le périmètre se soient d'un coup mis à me vanter tes mérites et à me pousser dans tes bras sans une bonne raison. »

« Certes. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour obtenir cette unanimité ? »

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Elle gloussa.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le véritable argument ! »

Mais elle se plia de bonne grâce à sa demande.

« Alors ? »

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur les lèvres fines du sorcier. Il n'atteignait toutefois pas ses yeux.

« Chantage. Je les ai menacés un par un. J'ai fait appel à des épisodes peu glorieux, à leurs points faibles, à leurs angoisses. A partir de demain ils vont enfin revivre. »

Hermione resta sans voix quelques instants. Puis elle lui réalisa la portée de cette révélation : il avait mis en œuvre ses plus fines stratégies, utilisé des moyens de rétorsion qu'il conservait en cas de besoin depuis des années, avait exposé l'objet de sa convoitise à ses collègues de travail. Tout ça pour elle. Rien que pour elle.

Elle murmura, émue, au creux de son oreille.

« Oh Severus ! C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'ai jamais eue ! »

Elle s'empressa de lui montrer à quel point elle appréciait le geste.


End file.
